Back To The Mine
Summary. Plot Night falls and a thunderstorm comes in. Gwen is seen awake in the middle of the night in the girl's cabin to find Anne Maria sleeping with her hair in wraps and Bridgette mumbling due to a bad dream. Gwen tries to wake up Bridgette only for Bridgette to snap at her for doing so. In the confessional, Gwen states that she can't sleep knowing that she made it to the final five once again, saying that there is a target on her back due to her former finalist status and hopes she can make it on to the final four. In the male cabin, Mike is seen sobbing alone. In the confessional, Mike states that the stress of the competition is getting to him, seeing as it's been a long season. (Are you sure we started off with 18 contestants?) Chef Hatchet is staring at the closed off mine, on the phone. He tells the other side that he has found the proof, stating that Chris McLean WILL return. (Wait...what now?!?!?!) Morning comes and the rain is mostly dried. Alejandro walks out feeling completely refreshed, telling the other four that he is excited for the next challenge, teasing them. And tease he should as the next challenge is going to be a blood bath!! For our final challenge before the finale, the final five will be competing in a throwback to Season Two's Prison Challenge!! Chef interrupts, however, cutting in with a folder in his hands informing Josh and Myself of our...contracts expiring...?? (WAIT...WHAT?!?!?!) As it turns out, Josh Lastname, Blaineley O'Halloran, and Celebrity Manhunt were responsible for getting Chris McLean fired and subsequently arrested for signing off the paperwork allowing the Toxic Waste Company to dump their waste in Camp Wawanawkwa. During Total Drama Island, Chris was approached by a producer from Celebrity Manhunt, the company that funds Total Drama, The Total Drama Aftermath Show, as well as All Star Battle, informing him of an extension in his contract for ten more seasons, getting him to sign a stack of paperwork, including a contract allowing Wawanawkwa Island to be sold to the Company. The plan went in order as Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour took place away from the island, leaving it empty. That's when they hired Josh as the host of the Aftermath Show and sent in Blaineley as an undercover contestant during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. While on the island, Blaineley planted evidence against McLean in order to get him fired and arrested, which would allow Josh and Blaineley to take over the show. Blaineley, knowing that the Mine would be destroyed, planted the tapes away deep inside so that no one would ever find them again. What they failed to realize was that the mine wasn't destroyed, the entrance was just closed off and if the final five contestants can bring back the evidence, the winner will receive immunity and Chris McLean will be back in business!! We're going back to the Mine!!! (O_O!!!!!) The contestants rush off into the mine, with Gwen being hesitant. In the confessional, Gwen states she is proud of Chef for digging up the truth, but hates him for making her deal with her claustrophobia. (Hey, it ain't my fault you don't like dirt!!!) Anne Maria and Mike joke about how they already dealt with the Mines once, it should be a piece of cake, but Alejandro steps in telling them not to count on it being so easy, jumping in a Mine cart and heading off alone. Laughing, Alejandro tells himself that this one is in the bag, until the cart falls off the broken track. He jumps up just in time, but is left hanging off a broken pipe. (That's what you get for being cocky!!) Gwen takes her first step into the Mine, sighing in relief. Suddenly, she falls through a hole and lands inside the abandoned Camera Room. Meanwhile, Bridgette comes across Alejandro hanging for his life. He asks her to pull him up, only to be replied with "What's in it for me?" Alejandro tells her he's sorry for the way he played her back in season three, begging her to pull him up. She tells him that he once made her fall for him, and now she's going to make him fall for her, kicking dirt in his face, letting him fall. (OK WHAT?!?!) Anne Maria and Mike hear screaming, behind a large pile of rocks, and push them aside to reveal a door. The duo opens the door showing Gwen huddled in the corner, shivering. Mike, remembering her claustrophobia, tells her she's no longer alone and the three of them should search together. Gwen, calming down, agrees and gets up, telling the others that she thinks the tapes are hidden in the room. The trio searches everywhere but finds nothing. Gwen, frustrated with the challenge, kicks one of the TVs, revealing the tapes inside. Anne Maria and Mike agree that Gwen should take the win as she deserves it most for all the work she's done and the trio run out to the exit. Outside, Bridgette is seen drawing DJ in the dirt with a stick. In the confessional, Bridgette talks about how she is happy to be in the final five but didn't think this is how she would turn out. (Is someone turning over a new leaf?) The Trio run out informing Bridgette that they got the tapes and ask where Alejandro is. Chef Hatchet sends the footage to corporate with the RCMP handcuffing Josh and Blaineley. Blaineley, yelling all sorts of curses, tells Chef that he messed with the wrong host, to which Chef replies with the same words. Blaineley, appalled, kisses Chef before slapping him and gets shoved into the helicopter, getting taken down once and for all. Alejandro, who is all beaten up, makes his way back just in time for a special announcement. Gwen wins the challenge, Josh and Blaineley are gone, and Chris is coming back!! Regardless, someone will be going home, and it's all up to Gwen. Gwen took the win and had a serious sit down with Anne Maria and Mike. The three, certain to create a friendship finale, decide that Alejandro should go due to his previous actions. Anne Maria suggests Bridgette being the bigger threat, but Gwen is optimistic that they can get the old Bridgette back if they have more time. Either way, Alejandro and Bridgette are nominated for elimination. Alejandro was an excellent player, but the odds were against him. Bridgette’s vengeance plus her new found…err…empowerment was just too much for our sexy Spaniard. At least now maybe he can be with Heather? �� Trivia *Chef Hatchet finally gets Blaineley and Josh Lastname fired in this episode after spending the entire season looking for proof of Chris McLean's innocence in the involvement of the dumping of radioactive waste during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *As of this episode: **There are no more contestants who debuted in Total Drama World Tour. **Mike is the last male left in the competition. **Duncan is the only contestant to never be nominated for elimination. *With Alejandro's elimination, Gwen is the last former finalist left in the competition. **This also makes Gwen the first contestant to reach the finale twice. The first time being in Total Drama Action. Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes